INFECTION
by Nenshite
Summary: Symphony and Allegro are two high school outcasts, one is accused of killing Katie and Josh. But this duo will reveal the truth behind the deaths from a simple videotape...
1. Prologue

Six words: I wish I owned The Ring.

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_Telepathy_

---

"Have you heard?"

"There's a tape that if you watch it...,"

"...in seven days..."

"...you die."

Symphony Callestro walked the halls of her high school, as a rumour buzzes about two teens killed seven days from watching a tape. She rolled her eyes and opened her locker, collecting the combination. The goth bit her lip as she searched her locker for her Algebra textbook, and released when she caught sight of it.

**clack clack clack**

"Hey Symp! Heard the new rumour?" Came the sound of her perky punky friend, Allegro Castrar. Symphony twitched, and looked at her friend with one eye from behind her locker door.

"Hey Alle," She said gloomily. "Yes, it's bogus." She said, then slamming her door. "And I don't care," She said, pushing herself past her friend, but she stays by her side.

"Oh come on! What's got your noose tied?" Allegro said irritatedly.

"This shitty rumour. They just skipped school for a few days, who cares?" She said, pushing past a flood of jocks.

"...for two weeks?" Her friend said dropping her textbook. She gathers them up, and rushes ahead to meet Symphony.

"Alle, just get off it, alright?"

Allegro blinked a few times, surprised. "Symp, this really isn't like you to just blow off another rumour-"

Symphony stopped in her tracks, and faced Allegro. "They're blaming _me _for it!" She said, anguish painting her features.

"Oh...well," She said, trying to find the perfect words for her friend's bad mood, but looked up to see her friend gone.

---

Towards the end of class, Symphony spaced out, and drew in her notebook, when she was supposed to be taking notes. She sighed, and began to tap her pencil on her desk, staring out the window at a flock of birds.

_I wonder what it would be like to be a bird...to fly...to explore...no worries...no homework...And no rumours that you killed two fucking horny assholes..._

**SLAM!**

"Miss Callestro, would you mind telling the class what X would equal, if fifteen is divided by four?" Her teacher said, leaning over the table, his beady eyes dripping with irritation.

"Uh...erm...two?" She said, her right eye twitching a bit.

"You really must pay attention, Miss Callestro, as all I'm saying will be on the test," He said.

She narrowed her eyes. "Really? I guess I should study 'bad breath', as it will be on the test, as you say." She said, using air quotes. Some of the girls snorted, and the guys clapped. The teacher, however wasn't amused. He took back the textbook he slammed on her desk, and pointed out the door.

"Out, please." He said, his face surely brimming with hate.

With a quiet smirk, Symphony stood up, gathered ther things, and walked out, leaving a class of gossiping students.

---

She sat outside the vice-director's office, reading a neo-gothic book she borrowed from the school's library. She sighed and turned the page as she absorbed all the words in, creating a picture in her mind. But just as she finished the chapter, she thought about the rumour. Symphony furrowed brow, and shook her head, shaking the thoughts out. As she started the new chapter, the thought came again.

With a grunt, she replaced her bookmark, and closed it, knowing she wouldn't enjoy the storyline without that damned thought. She sighed and closed her eyes as she craned her head back, and relaxed a bit. _Tried_ at least. But the door opened, and Ms. Thornton, the vice-director of the school sent another student out, and fingered Symphony to enter. With a groan, she picked up her backpack, slinging it over one shoulder, along with her book, and walked ahead in, knowing the worst.

"Symphony, this has been the fifth time you have been sent to my office." Ms. Thornton sighed clasping her hands together on her desk. "Honestly, what makes you do things like this?"

Symphony sighs, and tried to block her out, kicking her feet on the floor.

"Miss Callestro, please answer me," She repeated, trying to be patient with the goth.

"What if I don't want to? I have rights you know,"

Ms. Thornton blinked a few times slowly. "Is this about the rumour?"

Symphony looked up, surprised. "...you know about that?"

She nods. "All too well. And I assure you, it wasn't a tape that killed them," She said, trying not to sound too cynical. "It was suspected to be a double-suicide, but the police aren't sure,"

She gulps. "They say I did it..." She whispers, barely distictinct.

Ms. Thornton got up, and kneeled next to where Symphony was sitting. "Now you know that's not true, Symphony. It was just an unfortunate misunderstanding, okay?"

She sniffed, and nodded, not looking at Ms. Thornton.

"Katie I know would never blame you, and neither would Josh." She continued. "Rebecca would know this, but-"

"-but she's stuck in an insane asylum counting the cracks in the wall," She crudely finished.

Ms. Thornton sighed, and touched her hand. "Sympony, please don't say that. Ever since what happened, you've always been in my office for one thing, and then another. Now I know if you want to talk, I'll always be here, understand?" She softly said, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

She nods as the bell rings.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Didn't you read the last one?!

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_Telepathy_

---

"Geez! Not again!" Symphony yelled, throwing her backpack in the hallway, groaning and leaning against the wall. It was only a matter of time before her mother found out about the rumour. It had only been two weeks, and she was surprised to say the least that Ms. Thornton didn't call her mom yet. Maybe she did.

"Symphony, honey, why didn't you tell us?" Her mom said sweetly, crossing her arms. Although her mother was a sweet, and kind woman, the way she crossed her arms initiated a tone of superiority, and arrogance. She leaned against the corner of the hallway, staring worriedly at her daughter. Symphony just stared at her little brother's dirty dirtbike clothes laying on the hardwood floor. She kicked the helmet and it hit the other side with a loud 'bang'.

"Honey?" She repeated, touching her shoulder with one hand. But Symphony jerked away, and ran up the stairs to her room.

**SLAM!**

Her mother flinched, and sighed shaking her head.

---

Symphony flopped angrily on her bed, and started crying in her pillow, leaving black mascara blots on the white pillow covers. Today was so stressful. So stressful, that she couldn't even tell her own family. Her father was too busy, her mother was trying to be family psychologist, and her brother, Concerto, was oblivious to what was happening around him; if it wasn't about dirtbiking, he wasn't interested. She cringed again, and buried her head in her pillow once more.

Now, this would give her mother something _else_ to be worried about. She was against the goth look from the start, and was seriously thinking of getting her pretty pastels and whatnot. Symphony shuddered.

_Pink and greens? UGH!_

She flipped over onto her back, and looked around her room. The walls were a sickly hospital white, and her drapes were an olive green. The window was open a crack, causing the draperies to flutter a bit as ghosts. She stared out the window, thinking ways to skip school tomorrow and not face the same thing that happened today.

_"Was it her?"_

_"...yeah, the goth girl did it..."_

_"...damn freak, I hope she goes to a mental asylum. Poor Katie..."_

Symphony burst into tears, and sat up, hugging her knees crying bitterly. This has been the worst two weeks of her life. She wanted to run away, and never return. She calmed a bit, her breaths quivering with every intake of air. Suddenly, the breeze stopped, as if by will, the drapes slow to stop. She gulps in surprise, and looks over, blinking rapidly.

_Damn, the wind up here's crazy..._

She curled up on her bed, and took a relaxing nap.

---

"Caryn, please pass the potatoes," Said Symphony's father to her mother. She nods, and hands him the bowl he requested. "So, Symp, how was school today?" He said with a big grin. He was painfully oblivious to what was bothering his daughter. He knit his brow, and set the bowl aside.

"I don't want to talk about it," She said, resting her chin in her hand, and making little railroads in her food. Concerto ate like a swine, devouring anything that didn't move.

"You gonna finish that?" He said to Symphony, mouth full. She eyes him warily, and slowly takes a small bite of her plated food.

He sighed, and took a bite of his broccoli. "Symp, whatever it is, you can tell me, alright sweetie?" Her father said once again not aware the severity of the matter.

Her right eye twitched and she tried to block him out. "It's nothing," She muttered.

"Heh, doesn't seem like 'nothing'," Her older brother said, shoveling down a spoonful of potatoes.

"Shut up," She said, her patience resting to a minimum. She was honestly getting irritated at her family's folly.

In response, her brother laughed like a jerk. She glared at him. _Maybe I should go talk to Ms. Thornton..._

"Honey? Did you hear what your father said?" Her mother said. But this got on Symphony's last nerves.

"Yes, mom, I heard what dad said." She muttered, absently mindedly watching her brother eat. _Maybe he ate the spoon, I don't see it anywhere..._

"What's with you?!" Her brother hollared. "You're so fucking emo! Are you like cutting yourself stupid GOTH?!"

Her mother stood up forcefully. "Concerto! That will be enough!!" She yelled over the table. He just shrugged.

"Hell, maybe she _did_ kill Katie and Josh!" He yelled back in defense. Symphony shook her head, and ran upstairs, slamming her door. Concerto laughed and finished the last of his potatoes, running off. Caryn went off after chase, yelling for apology.

"...dinner went well." The father nodded to self, the last one at the table.


End file.
